Fuse
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Aki's having a very interesting day, first she finds someone else with her curse, then someone who says that he could help her. Maybe she should have stayed home... A little AkixDivine, but not really.


**I dunno, I just felt like writing this. I am in LOVE wit 5D's and I wanted to write something, even if it is a relatively short one-shot, but here it is. So here's the reason why I've been neglecting my other (good) fics these past few days. Read; if you enjoyed it Review. Please don't flame. It just ain't cool.**

**Title: Fuse**

**Synopsis: Aki's thoughts on the mark on Yusei's arm and the first meeting between her and Divine.**

**Pairings: A little (not much) Divine/Aki and if you squint a little Aki/Yusei (Not really.)**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, because if I did I would make the dub less stupid.**

**--**

The mark on his arm is what caught her eye.

She registered what it was. The red glow, the strange archaic shape. It was the same mark that had cursed her since she was a child. The mark that made her peers and parents hate her, the mark that made her an outcast, the mark that robbed her of the life that she should have had.

The mark that had made her a witch.

"That wretched mark!" She whispered as her dragon enveloped her in its pedals and took her away from that place.

She had not known that others carried that mark.

Aki had thought that she was alone in this torture.

But apparently she was not.

She ended up in an alley on the other side of town.

Part of her yearned to go back to that lot, to ask that boy about the mark. Part of her wanted to know everything; she wanted to know where the mark came from, why it gave such strange powers, what was its significance.

Why it was on her.

Aki slumped against the nearby wall that she was leaning on. It would have been so easy. Too easy even. Just to have asked him some things. But she was a coward and a fool. She would have never gone back, she had seen too much of the cruel world to think that he would help her. No one would ever help her.

All she wanted was answers.

"And I can give you those." Aki looked up to see a dark figure looming near the end of the alley that she was in. She stood up abruptly and held out her Duel Disk. She was not interested in another person mocking her and calling her a witch.

The man smiled at Aki.

"Do not worry Aki. I'm not here to partake in childish name-calling. I'm here to help you."

Aki said nothing.

The man seemed slightly annoyed at her silence, but continued nonetheless.

"I am like you Aki." Aki couldn't help but to let a small, sarcastic laugh slip from her lips. No one was like her. No one could know what it was like to be like her. "I kid you not Aki, I possess some of the same powers that manifest themselves so greatly in you. Not to the same extent, but I do share part of your treasure." This set Aki off.

"Treasure?!" She whispered in the same soft voice that she was accustomed to using. "This is a curse, this is _no_ treasure!" The man just laughed.

"Be calm." He said. It didn't help. Aki felt as if the short fuse of her life was burning out quickly. She just wanted to explode. "Aki, you have a gift. A gift that is bestowed in small amounts to few and in amounts that you have to only the most selected few. You have been signaled out from the entire populace of the world to have this gift from God. You are possibly the most fortunate of all of the humans on Earth, if only you could see it!"

The man's face lit up at his words; Aki could feel the excitement rolling off of him in waves as he spoke. Aki could not help but to feel a bit taken in by the words that came from the man's mouth. She wished that she could believe them.

"Aki, I have a place where I can take you, a place where you can be among people like yourself, a place where you will not only belong, but you shall be exalted!"

It was the first thing that the man said that caught Aki's attention. Since she was a child Aki had stuck out. She had always caused destruction wherever she went, and she was always hated for that, though it was not her fault.

Aki had never belonged anywhere.

She had always wanted to belong. She had always felt that urge and need to be somewhere where people understood her, but Aki never thought that it was possible. Her mark had always set her apart from the crowd, seemingly condemned to forever be called a witch or enchantress.

But to find a place that she could belong.

A place where people would not look at her as a freak.

A place where she would be more than just the local witch.

Aki's heart yearned for this.

"What is it?" She asked. The man noticed that Aki said little, but what she said conveyed the message that she needed to say. What her question told him was that all that he had done was not in vain. She had not attacked him with her dragon; she was interested in his proposition.

"It is called the Arcadia Movement and we would be more than honored if you would join us." Aki almost opened her mouth to accept. It would have been so easy. But something stopped Aki.

"Who are you?" She asked softly.

"You can call me Divine." He said with a smile.

The two of them stood staring at each other for a moment. Divine through the mask of his own face, molded into a slight smile, showing Aki his delight at her interest, but no more emotion than that. He already knew that he had won. That Aki was going to agree to come with him any moment now. Aki, however, was still staring though the mask that made her the Black Thorn Witch. Divine frowned, he knew what was wrong.

"Take off your mask." He said. Aki took a sharp intake of breath at Divine's demand. Obviously the mask was her shelter, with the mask she was a different person, with the mask she did not have to face the truths and realities of the pain she had caused and the bleak world that surrounded her because of it. "That mask if holding you back." Divine said as he reached for the porcelain that adorned her face. He was surprised that she did not fight back. He could not help but to take in a breath of surprise as he saw her face for the first time. She was beautiful. Despite all that he knew about her he had still imagined her to be unattractive like the stereotype of a witch. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Aki looked at the mask that was now in Divine, a total stranger's, hands. She looked at him in the eyes really for the first time. Both of them had their guard down now; their masks were stripped away. They were truly seeing each other.

And after that brief moment, the guard was back up, and an awkward silence filled the air for a moment.

"That's better." Divine said averting his attention to the mask in his hand as he talked to it instead of her.

"I will go with you." Aki said nervously, not sure why she was actually agreeing to this. Too many things were going on. First he had received the invitation to the Fortune Cup, the first tournament that she had ever been invited to, and then there was that boy. The boy that had a mark like her own, a mark that she knew nothing about, but affected her life so much more than anything else. Then there was Divine, telling her that she would be exalted and praised in this new Movement, an experience that she had never experienced before. It might have just been stress and exhaustion, but going with Divine sounded like a good idea right now.

"I knew you would." Divine said with a smile. He held out a hesitant hand that Aki, after a moment's deliberation, grabbed.

He led her off to start her new life.

Aki's mind was still on the mark on the other man's arm.

**--**

**Yay! So, hope you liked it. You could even possibly hit that little blue button of magicalness and wonderment over in the left corner and leave some kind words for a poor author who just wants to entertain the masses.**


End file.
